


第一次发情期

by zephyr21



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: one more night 背景下两个人在一起之后经历第一次发情期。





	第一次发情期

crazy在一片燥热中醒来，多年来的经验让他知道是又一次的发情期，本能的伸手到柜子里摸抑制剂，却发现怎么都摸不到，惊慌地坐起来才想到HL早扔掉了那些东西。crazy的心情就和第一次发情期时的心情一样，不安中带着期待。这是他停用抑制剂以来的第一个发情期，由于他身体状况仍然不稳定，HL一直没有标记他，如果不出意外的话，他很快就会被永久标记。但是他也在担心医生说的情况，长期用抑制剂可能导致发情期不稳定，如果时间变得太长就有些可怕了。  
没有叫醒旁边的HL，crazy决定要再享受一会儿单身omega的感觉。然而他还没有享受完一分钟，便被拉入一个温暖的怀抱。  
HL第一次被信息素叫醒，来自身边omega的甜美的味道让他身体的细胞先于他的脑子醒来，不自觉的拉过身边的信息素源。  
“早啊HL~”crazy默默的翻了个白眼，alpha果然是只用下半身思考问题。  
“嗯…你好香…”HL在crazy颈后的腺体处深吸一口气，又把他搂的紧了些。  
不知道是谁先吻上谁，纠缠中HL抱在crazy腰上的手把衣服推起，从细腻的腰部肌肤一路撩拨到早已充血的果实，不轻不重的揉捏，听着crazy从齿缝间溢出的声音从柔软的轻哼变成带着哭腔的呻吟，不由得嘴里又使劲了些。  
空气中的红酒味道参杂了过分的甜腻，像是酿造冰酒的葡萄储存了过量的糖粉，粘稠到最细微的扰动都有了形状，合着一股柔和的杉木香气，硬生生将温度降下几分，不至于灼烧起来。

crazy只觉得空虚感越来越强，身边有一个alpha让他的状况比以往更加糟糕，后穴不断的绞紧，液体争先恐后的溢出穴口，缓慢的顺着大腿滑下，打湿身下的被褥，异样的触感让腿根附近都敏感起来。前方的茎体早已挺得笔直等待alpha的抚慰，胸前作弄的手指和时不时擦过大腿的硬挺让空虚感格外明显。不自觉的扭动身体渴望对方进一步的深入，渴望被填满。  
HL跨坐到crazy身上，视线一寸一寸下移，手不停歇地在crazy的身体上流连，慢慢划过腹肌之间浅浅的痕迹，忍不住附身吻过因为汗水而微微反光的肌肤。  
往日暖心的温存此刻都变成了折磨，身体咆哮着难以忍受的空虚，被那灼热的目光视奸着，后穴已经饥渴的润滑好了却迟迟得不到满足，crazy再也等不下去，红着眼睛推起HL，哭求着，“呜…别磨了，进来…”  
HL也不打算折腾下去，抚上早已挺直的浅色茎体，手指摩擦过顶端嗡动的小眼，套弄的同时也没有忘了安抚下方两个圆溜溜的小球。  
快感如潮水般翻涌而上，crazy小腿肚子都在抖，但前方的满足让另一个地方的空虚越演越烈。那个小穴像是眼馋茎体得到充分的抚慰，一下一下吞咽，不停的绞出透明粘稠的汁液，骚痒难耐。  
　　发情期内只刺激前方完全无法缓解烧起的欲望，crazy被两种截然不同的感觉折磨地眼角沁泪，一手抬起遮住眼睛，“后，后面…”就算到了这时候他还是觉得难以启齿，在爱人面前发情，被本能逼着主动求欢还是太难为情。

HL拉开crazy挡在脸上的手，吻过挂着晶莹的眼睫，另一手探下去，从会阴滑到后穴，每一下都能感受到crazy明显的战栗，后穴的触感如同没了保护壳的贝肉，柔韧又松软，毫无防备的打开，尽管看上去omega的身体已经做好了准备，还是略作扩张，指尖探入的刹那crazy就绷紧了，长久的空虚被突然得到一丝慰藉，稍事满足了需求。这不是他们第一次做，但是发情期内身体太过敏感，单纯是手指简单的扩张就让crazy无法压制住呻吟，太可怕了，他想。每一个动作都被放大，身体渴求着恋人的侵犯与贯穿，完全不受控制的讨好任何一个带着alpha信息素的事物。  
crazy尽力的放松，但后穴还是一寸一寸匝紧，crazy几乎可以感到指尖的形状，动作间不小心划过皱褶带来的快感让他失了声，张着嘴叫不出来。随着手指的退出，空虚感愈演愈烈，刚才的行为就像是饮鸩止渴，现在他一刻都不能再等下去，迫切的需要被什么东西填满，缓解这要人崩溃的本能，crazy不由自主地挺垮去触碰HL硬挺的下体，正恰巧HL也在身体前倾，突然没入了顶端。  
“啊嗯…”  
“唔”  
两个人身体俱是一震，HL咬紧牙关忍住这种湿热的被吮吸的感觉却不想crazy不断扭动身体试图吞入更多，一旦迈出了第一步，就再没什么顾及了。  
“宝贝等一下~”吻了吻crazy汗湿的前额。  
crazy却早已急了，“你行不行啊！”  
HL勾起一个坏笑，“等会儿别哭着求饶。”  
一个冲撞，让crazy不自觉的痉挛一下，一股电流瞬间游走到四肢百骸。  
睁开眼看见HL胸膛上洒着自己的东西，甚至在HL嘴唇上都被溅上了些许，在那张一向禁欲的脸上显得格外刺眼。  
HL舔了舔嘴唇，笑的一脸狡黠，crazy想闭上眼睛不去看这糟糕的画面，却不知道为什么直勾勾地盯着HL不得动弹，直到HL吻住他才回过神来。  
“唔…”未尽的声音都被吞进HL口中，一下一下的深入带来足够的信息素，终于缓和了发情期磨人的空虚。像是干旱了太久终于等到甘霖的土地，内壁欢欣着迎接，缩紧了口又被肉刃毫不留情的顶开，一层一层碾过穴壁，太过强烈的快感激得crazy不由自主叫出声，等到他稍微缓过来，又因为露骨的声音而咬住下唇，抖着揪紧了被单。  
“不要咬…”HL低低的声音蛊惑般的让crazy松了力气，“我觉得比你在舞台上唱的好听。”说着使劲顶了顶。  
刚松了口的crazy又因为这话咬紧了牙，闷哼一声，脸烧的更红，怎么这么过分！夹了夹HL的腰，缩紧后穴，喘出一口气，“那你，嗯..还要再努力啊~”  
紧接着就是仿佛是要撞碎他一样的动作，crazy环在HL腰上的腿都要失了力气散开，牙齿不停打颤，再也咬不住，顾不得现在还是半夜，漏出连串的呻吟。  
“啊！”突然尖叫出声，HL撞到了让他浑身一抖的位置，抓着被单的手指揪紧，“啊！…不…要！…那里…不…啊唔……呜……”  
生理性的泪水从crazy眼角滑下，灭顶的快感让他像一条脱了水的鱼一样不时弹起几下，失神的望着天花板，大口大口地喘着气，脚趾都要抽紧。  
HL一个劲地往那个位置撞去，满意地听到crazy明显拔高的声音，那个位置格外柔软，甚至还会时不时的唆住，带来强烈的快感。

突然想到，这应该是crazy的生殖道入口，平时隐匿着别无二致，发情期才会打开隙裂羞涩的邀请。

“让我进去，可以吗？”HL在crazy耳边用一种沙哑的音调说着，一边不停的磨蹭那块儿软肉。  
“唔嗯…啊……”生殖道口被不断摩擦带来电流般巨大的快感，crazy无法克制的痉挛着，呻吟中带上了哭腔，眨了眨眼，努力的想把视线聚焦到HL身上，“嗯……”顺着服从的本能闭上眼睛，等待HL的动作。  
然而想象中的动作并没有出现，HL反倒是完全停了下来，静止下来后被撑开的酸胀格外明显，crazy又睁开眼睛，一汪水盈盈晃动，和平时完全不同的风情。

“…怎么了？”  
“你想清楚，接下来我会从这里进入，在里面成结，射精。而你，会被我完全标记，还可能因此怀孕。”沙哑的音调和镇静到难以置信的语气，就算没有顶在生殖道口跳动的勃起，crazy也觉得自己要化在床上了。  
看crazy没有什么反应，HL吻了一下crazy的额头，语气柔和了下来，附在他耳边，“现在反悔还来得及。没关系。”  
“不…”crazy终于反应过来HL在说什么，轻轻摇头，“如果是HL的话…我…生孩子也没有什么关系…”

现在谁还知道理智这两个字怎么写？

突然的深入让crazy尖叫出声，体内最隐蔽的地方被猛的打开，内脏都被挤压的痛感，仿佛整个身体都要被撕裂。  
更加紧窄柔软的生殖道如同小嘴一样吮吸挤压着，极大的刺激着HL的神经，不能自控的在crazy体内冲撞起来。  
摩擦间极致的痛感与快感纠错燃烧，交互冲击着crazy飘摇的理智，简直要他发了疯，本已无力的crazy像是回光返照一样，绷紧缠着HL的腿，扬起头抽气，断断续续的呻吟哭叫出声，任由HL动作，在体内点燃燎原之火。  
“啊啊！…嗯！呜呜…痛…”被HL毫不怜惜的动作生生逼出的泪水顺着眼角滑落。可惜只换来更加猛烈的撞击，HL被绞得要丧失理智，alpha的本能让他无法自控，也顾不得是否会弄坏crazy，只能溺死在身下omega的怀里，想要在他身上留下自己的烙印，让他的灵魂和自己一起燃烧起来。

“准备好了？我要标记你了。”根本不是问话，只是告诉crazy接下来要发生的事。  
没有听清的crazy迟疑了一下，突然间感到穴口处的蓬起，体内最脆弱的器官被生生撑开的感觉让crazy哭叫着想要直起身逃离，却因为腰软只能稍微挣扎几下，反而把HL往体内吞了几分，不停的摇头，手撑在HL肩上想要推开他，“啊！…要疯了！…不行了…唔啊…不要！……呜…痛……痛…不行…太大了呜…”声音越来越弱，crazy恨不得昏过去来逃避这种陌生又痛苦的感觉，身体却违背意识，分泌出更多的液体，紧紧唆住，让他清晰的感到体内的每一点变化。  
“稍微忍耐一下，那是结。”HL从背后扣住omega的肩抱紧他，吻了吻crazy的嘴唇。  
然而早已被本能淹没的crazy现在什么也听不进去，对未知的恐惧和敏感部位被钉住的感觉让他一动也不敢动，只能在埋在HL怀里小声地啜泣。  
“看着我…crazy…亲爱的，看着我…你会没事的。”  
HL明显感到身下的omega透出一股不安的气息，体内不断吮吸自己的软肉也时不时的痉挛几下，不由得一阵心疼，后悔起刚才的行为，但事到如今他也毫无退路，如果强行停止退出来势必会让crazy受伤，只能在耳边轻声安抚。  
crazy刚刚放松一点的身体又因为突然打到体内炽热的温度而再次紧绷，反弓起背颤抖着泄了出来，喉咙中发出混合着情欲和疼痛的尖叫，扣紧的手指无意识地抓伤了HL。  
“啊嗯…太多了…唔嗯…”alpha射精的过程持续了一个世纪，仿佛要烫伤他的温度将他一点点填满，敏感又脆弱的部位传来饱胀感，像是要穿过内腔充满整个身体。  
“放松…亲爱的，crazy…我在这里。我在，没事的，结束了。”HL吻过crazy的眼睛鼻子，一脸宠溺的看着crazy红润的脸。  
似乎是被这温柔的气息所感染，crazy慢慢睁开充满水雾的眼睛，却因为HL眼底毫无掩饰的占有欲而羞赧地转开了头，又被HL扳了回来。无法抗拒alpha，只能看着HL在他面前侧过头，露出后颈一块微微凸起的皮肤。  
“标记我。”HL闷闷的声音。  
发情期内omega有着不输alpha的占有欲，毫不犹豫的咬下，却在听到HL一声闷哼之后又担心的松了口，看向HL的眼神带了几丝怯意。  
“对老公这么狠啊…”HL抿着嘴笑了，衔住crazy的耳垂轻咬。  
“哼。”crazy扭头不去看HL，怎么这么话多，应该再咬一会儿的。  
标记过后，结消退下来，HL退出来和crazy享受发情期内难得的平静时间，视线从上至下划过，最终对上crazy的眼睛。小心的拭去他脸上的汗水，“抱歉，crazy，刚才弄痛你了，以后…尽量不会这样了。”HL并不是很典型的alpha，性子里的温柔还是占了大半，只会在情事上偶尔欺负一下crazy，也不失为一种情趣，但是刚才omega瑟缩着喊疼的样子真的很可怜，就算是会少一些享受，HL也不忍心让crazy真的难过。  
还沉浸在HL眼里的crazy一时间没反应过来，回过神的瞬间用力扳过HL的头，目光灼灼

“HL你是傻的吗？！”

“是你发情期还是我啊！烧坏了吗？！  
…你到底在说些什么啊…！  
我都是你的了…  
……如果是你的话，什么都可以的啊…  
虽然…确实有些痛…  
…但是！并没有不愿意，也没有很难受。  
你是alpha，我是omega。  
又有什么不可以？  
我想要你这样的。  
听好，我再说一次，  
我要。”

话音都还没落，crazy直接夺过两人之间的距离，伸手压住HL的后脑，吻上还愣着的HL，舌尖刚探入便被HL卷住，细细舔弄，身体纠缠间，HL几乎要将crazy压进床垫，鼻息又一次急促起来…

“咕噜噜……”

突然传来的奇怪声响让两人略微一顿，随后又是一声，明白过来的HL实在忍不住笑起来，摸了摸crazy的肚子，将还妄图掩盖的crazy从身上撕下来。  
“乖，”HL凑上去轻吻过crazy的眉心，“我去给你拿点吃的，时间还长…！”  
crazy相当不满，体内的野兽有渐渐苏醒的意向而自己的alpha还要离开，蹬了HL一脚，翻过身去背对着HL。

吃什么吃，谁要吃了！  
crazy气恼地想。

HL努力忍住笑，又从背后使劲搂了搂crazy，起身去厨房，第一次感到被无形的手往crazy的方向拉扯的感觉，被需要的感觉让HL格外满足，不自觉的又看了床上气呼呼的家伙一眼，收到一个带着傲娇意味的眼刀，  
“还愣着干什么啊，不是要去拿东西吃吗？！”  
crazy把被子拉过头顶，努力掩盖身体的颤抖，似乎是体内的野兽感到了alpha的离开，愈发暴躁起来，想要起身追上去却酸软无力的只能留在原地，迷迷糊糊的状态让身体比脑子反应的更加明显，尽管他知道HL不会离开，但还是无法抑制难过的感觉。他想和他的alpha在一起，想让alpha进入…  
心底像是缺了一块儿，空落落的难受。  
还没走到门口的HL因为这种牵扯和不安顿住了脚步，alpha的保护欲和占有欲都不允许他继续离开，转身捞出把自己裹成一个茧的crazy，一并抱到厨房。  
重新接触到信息素的crazy瞬间放松下来，不自觉的环上HL的脖子，偏过头往他的方向蹭着，汗湿的头发带着微凉的触感划过肌肤，合着一呼一吸间温润的湿意，鼻尖相碰，尽管彼此都还赤裸着，浅尝辄止的轻吻也是不带半丝情欲。

被抱上流理台的crazy只是稍稍调整姿势，就不知是自己的还是HL的液体顺着大腿内侧淌下，近似于爱抚的触感在敏感至极的皮肤上烧起又一团火，明明前几分钟还觉得痛到难以忍受，现在却空虚到想要HL直接进入生殖腔，在里面卡结，完完全全的灌给他，然后堵住那个位置不让任何液体留下逃离的缝隙。  
crazy从流理台上蹦下，从HL身后环住他，凑近了舔过还带着新鲜伤口的腺体，满意的感到HL瞬间的战栗。  
“不舒服？”  
“嗯.....”  
“能坚持到吃完饭么？”HL尝试着保持不动，他无法保证在crazy继续动作的情况下保持理智。  
“难受....”又蹭了几下。  
“回房间。”回身一把抱起crazy。  
“在这不行吗.....？”一刻也不想等了。  
HL刻意忽略了对方不满的表情，折中去了客厅。

刚刚被疼爱过的地方略微红肿着，一张一合地吐出些泛着沫的透明液体，看上去有些可怜。  
“不要看。”有些尴尬的环上HL的脖子，主动亲吻住HL。  
缠绵几许后HL放开crazy，“好看的。”轻轻将omega翻过身，选了一个对身下人较为轻松的姿势，紧接着直捣进去，顺着刚才的角度顶住敏感的入口。  
才成结标记的地方已经紧紧关闭，锁住alpha射进体内的精液，被强行攻击的后果就是整个后穴绞紧了尝试挤出入侵者。  
HL因为这一夹深吸了一口气，思维摇摆了一个瞬间，托住crazy的腰，偏了角度，尽量温柔的动作起来。  
“哈…啊…”omega全身都湿透了，即使HL没有再针对那个位置，红肿起来的穴壁传来细微的刺麻，混合着过度的快感，crazy已经不知道该叫停还是该继续，扣紧了扶手，像是在完全沉沦前挣扎着抓住最后一块浮木。  
HL一手握上crazy的手，强行挤进指间的缝隙，身下动作不停，一边附身从蝴蝶骨一路吻到腺体，最后合上crazy的唇，吞进淌在嘴角的涎水，逗弄着crazy不知所措的嫩舌，吮吸、舔舐、轻咬，刻意触到crazy最敏感的舌根，勾起一连串呻吟。  
前后的刺激让crazy彻底放弃了抵抗，随着HL的抽插上下抖着起伏，只剩下本能还在执着的回应。

空气中的木香都带上了火焰的气息，焦灼的燃烧。

堆砌的情欲在顶点倾泻而下，crazy用着仅剩的力气轻哼着接受了又一次浇灌，闭着眼睛大口喘息。

HL低头嗅着crazy身上完全变了的信息素，木质调几乎要掩盖过omega本身的酒甜，占有欲被极大满足的alpha在长时间的运动之后甚至有些兴奋，轻轻柔柔细细密密的吻着crazy。  
crazy却是耗尽了体力，连一根手指都不想动，被自己alpha气息所环绕带来的安定感让omega更快陷入梦境，在crazy彻底睡着之前又本能地往HL怀里钻了钻。

看着躺在怀里的恋人，HL突然在脑海里蹦出几个字：

我的。

安静的乖巧的情欲的含泪的，都是我的。  
是我唯一的宝贝。

想到这里的小提琴手像是受到了什么刺激，紧紧抱住已经睡着的crazy，直到小孩因为憋气挣扎几下才松了力气。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点个人设定的解释：
> 
> 关于进生殖腔成结疼不疼这个事，我觉得是既然有结说明omega本能的想逃，除了不想被标记之外唯一我能想到的原因就是疼…而且第一次，难免的吧。


End file.
